The Last Days Part 1
This role play is chapter one of the role play series Bleach: The Second Act. On a frieday night in June, in the southern part of Naruki City, a slim young man with a short gotee and short, black hair lays in bed wearing only sweats and underwear as he enjoys a good book in his fourteen hundred feet, one story, three bedroom, two bathroom house. The walls and cealing of his room are painted blue, bookshelves filled with games and books occupy both sides of his unmade bed which is positioned to face due south, just a couple of feet next to the entrance, two windows lay at the head of his bed, covered by thick curtains and closets lay on either side of him. A television also lays in front of his bed on an entertainment stand next to a desktop used for gaming that plugs into the television and a low wattage lamp currently on. On the eastern side of the room also lays a door to the ajoined master bathroom with two sinks but is otherwise normal. Katsurou stops reading for a moment to stretch his legs to keep the blood flowing but halfway through, he hears clawing at the door. His cat wants in. Sighing, he puts the book upside down, gets up and walks over to the door where he sighs again before opening it and watching his cat run in and jump onto the bed. Something about seeing her made him smile and without thinking about it, he closed the door and returned to the bed where he laid down next to his cat and resumed reading as she got comfortable. He pets her a little bit before letting his arm rest next to him once again as he flips the page, starting the next chapter of the book. "My name is Katsurou Watanabe, I am twenty three years old and currently live alone as an author after having moved out of my mom's house only last year. I'm not really a social person, mainly because I never got along with people so I never mastered the art of socializing and because I can't stand Humans, I believe them to be foolish, illogical, immature and irrational beings close minded and idiotic nature makes them no better than the animals they think as lesser. I spend most of my time playing video games, watching videos online and trying to write one book or another but I am a master of procrastination and lord of half finished, half started projects because I just can't take most things seriously. It's a wonder I ever finished one book and made enough money to buy a house however, I cannot afford a car, not that I care to go anywhere, I mostly leave the house to get groceries and check the mail. I am, determined not to die before making a difference in the world, to change this system to something more logical and efficient, to change people and to obtain enlightenment, that is my life's dream. But on this path, I can feel my sanity slipping more each day, making occasional progress, only to move backwards. At this rate, I will become what I fear, a person unable to sympathize with other Humans and only hold malice towards them with too little self control to prevent myself from doing what's wrong, I know I'll become evil itself, a psychopath. My only saving grace has been my friend." We then see a power plant on the outskirts of town which is powering the entire city, a man soon appears leaving the area walking to a grey truck. He has black wavy hair and is seen wearing a grey working suit. He opens the truck door and sits inside, he pauses for a second then takes a deep breath and the exhales. He opens his phone and sends a text message saying "I'll be home in a few" and then closes it turns on the truck and leaves the site headed for the city. "Hi my name is Junsui Nakazora, and im just an average working man. Well ok thats sort of a lie i want to say im average however im anything but, I was never the cool guy in high school or even nowadays. I dont have many friends and that might be because im anti-social and dont like talking to others. There is nothing really special about me or my life, i live with my girlfriend Lily and shes the best part of my life i dont know what i would do without her. Though i dont think she will be my girlfriend any longer if you know what i mean." An engagement ring is inside is pants pocket. "I do wish my life was more exciting though i wish i could be one of those heroes on tv and live some great adventure and save the day though in the end reality strikes. I love eating and playing video games with my friend Katsurou who is probably the only other person like me. Im not a people person but i do care for them even the ones that hurt me i dont wish the worst on them. Though im a below average guy ive always had this feeling that maybe there might be something special about me, maybe i do have a great destiny i mean you never know right?" Junsui arrives at a apartment complex downtown and parks his truck and goes into the building. He takes the elevator to the seventh floor of the ten story building, moving towards his room. As he opens the door he is greeted with a big huge immediately as he enters from lily. "Finally what took you so long" she says as he replies "Oh you know saving the world" they both laugh. They begin eating dinner "So are you excited for tomorrow" lily ask him, "Of course i am its not every day you get to do something like" he says. They then start to go to bed as they lay together he tells her that he does not know what he would do without her and that if they somehow lost each other they would do anything possible to find each other again even after death. Junsui then looks at his phone and sends a text to Katsurou "Tomorrows the day" he then closes the phone and kisses lily on the head as shes sleeps. He lays back resting his head on his right arm and stares at the ceiling "Why do i get the feeling things are gonna change". Opening The Day An alarm goes off on the bookshelf, waking the bed's sleeper, Katsurou who groans in annoyance, not wanting to get up as he was enjoying his dream and is far too comfortable however, he quickly snapped out of it and got up and turned the alarm off then proceeded to the bathroom where he splashed water on his face to wake up. Returning to the room, he picked out a new set of clothes and put them on the bed them returned to the adjacent bathroom, undressed and got into the shower where he started to wake up and was fully awake before exiting. Quickly drying off, he went back into his room and got dressed and started to leave when he remembered that he forgot to put on deoderant and quickly went back to his bookshelf and put some on before exiting once again. Despite not having eaten since last night, he wasn't hungry, he was too eager and excited to get to the event where he was to meet Junsui and his girlfriend and went into his storage shed and got his bike, walking it to the front before taking off, his head filled with ideas of what may happen today though he never came close to what would happen. It took him half an hour to get to the event but he wasn't tired or sweating at all, he was energized by his excitment but quickly discarded that excitment as he locked his bike up on the bike rack, allowing for it to return only after he was satisfied it was well locked before entering the building. The building is a large rectangular one story that is twelve hundred feet big with orange roof tiles and grey walls. He had a big smile on his face as he looked around as he loves video games and to think that he was able to participate in making one and finish despite how lazy he is is something he is very proud of. The inside is filled with several desks scattered on the southern wall for individual developers and one large desk for the entire development team on the north east as well as a place to play the game on both sides and a bathroom on the eastern most side. As he walked towards the play area, he was greeted by the project's team leader with a simple hello and Katsurou returned the greeting. Suddenly Junsui sneaks, jumps in the air and sends a punch towards the back of Katsurous head "ALWAYS STAY ALERT" Katsurou sighs and spins around, catching his friend's punch and says "I knew you were there, you are not exactly stealthy and also, if you are going to do a sneak attack, you don't announce your presence by yelling. I keep telling you this, why do you doesn't it sink in?" He sighs again and pushes his friend backwards, causing him to stagger backwards. Katsurou turns around and apologizes to the project's leader while bowing, explaining that it's a little game they play. The man simple laughed and gestered for Katsurou to raise his head saying that it is fine, obviously amused. Katsurou sighs again and the man laughs again. Suddenly, Katsurou becomes aware of the other people watching, many with a look of amusement, others with annoyance. Not sure what to do now, Katsurou stood there for a few moments trying to figure just that out, annoyed that his friend would do this here and shattering his hope that they would have a normal meet up. "Ahhh it seems we have a crowd staring at us" Junsui says as he slaps Katsurou on the back as a friendly pat causing him to almost lose his balance and nearly falls foward. He starts to blush as he realizes all eyes are on him. Lily then comes up and waves to the crowd "Sorry guys they're just weird" she yells aloud. "Nice to meet you my names Junsui sir" he looks at Katsurou "So are you ready for this testing or what ive been waiting along time for this" Junsui says. Junsui's actions caused Katsurou to snap out of his trance like thinking state and makes him realize that he just has to proceed like normal. Turning to his friend he said "I've bee waiting for this for quite a while, of course I am ready. He says, smiling to his friend. From behind him, the man he was talking to said "Good! Then come, we have a little time before the Q&A begins, let's enjoy the game." He gesters to the nearest game station and Katsurou turns to it and together they walk to the station and the man turns the console on and asks if they would like to take turns and watch each other play or play at the same time next to each other. Katsurou hesitated, he was interested in seeing how his friend does but also wanted to play pretty badly. As he took several seconds to think about it, he hears his friend say-. "You can go first, i mean we have waited this long i can wait a few more minutes" he says as his friend goes to play the game. He waits on the side watching Katsurou play while him and lily talk about there daily life. As Katsurou played the game, he also split his attention to pay attention to his surroundings, listening to what his friend and girlfriend says to get a better understanding of them and to not be caught unaware by anything however, he didn't let this interfere with his concentration and played as well as he would alone, carefully thinking out his battle plans in the early Final Fantasy like role playing game. He spent quite a bit of time just grinding to level and obtain a lot of money to get the best equipment possible currently and stock up on items while making mental notes about the amount of health each enemy has, what they are strong to, weak against and how much damage his guys generally do. He levels up fairly quickly and starts to move on to the next area and the next part of the story when he gets a heavy and unpleasant feeling that he couldn't identify when the ground shook, causing him to forget the game in alarm and with his mouth half open, wonder what is going on as it felt more like something really big walking rather than a natural earthquake. A hollow had appeared and smashed in the roof but Katsurou's feeling wasn't sensing the presence of the Hollow, nor it's malicious spiritual pressure, he couldn't do either but rather something more akin to a warning bell that gives him an accurate understanding of what the danger is as he can understand it which is at this time, only that something malicious akin to a monster or a demon has appeared and is coming his way. This warning bell however doesn't give more than a few seconds of warning and Katsurou hasn't learned how to utilize it or the few seconds it gives and as such was caught almost unaware as the roof came crashing down. He was frozen in his seat as he was trying to understand what was happening meanwhile, more of the room caved in as the monster reached in to grab it's prey and was headed in his and his friends' direction. Looking in all directions at what is going on, Junsui who does well under pressure instinctively grabs Lily and starts running towards the exit, they move fast as he tries to get her outside he takes a look back and see's Katsurou in his frozen state of shock. "Dammit" he exclaims as he shifts his eyes towards the spot him and lily were original in and see's the very ground itself explode into pieces as if something had struck it with great force. He pushes through the crowd of people who are swarming the exit making it almost impossible to escape. He picks up his foot and kicks a person in the back causing them to fall foward and knocking down several people in front. Him and lily were able to leave as they jump and walk over the fallen people, He takes her a block away from the incident "Lily i need you to listen to me with no talking back or questions asked" he says "what, what are you going to do" she responds. "Go call 9-1-1 and stay as far away from there as possible i have to go get Katsurou" he says "No you can't you will die you idiot the building is about to collapse, he probably got out already" lily says, "NO HE IS STILL IN THERE AND IS GOING TO DIE IF I DONT GO BACK, DO NOT FOLLOW ME AND I LOVE YOU". Junsui then starts back towards the building not sure why he is doing it but knows he has to like it is an instinct. "Im gonna die aren't I" he says to himself in his head, he arrives back at the building and charges in as debris are still following, he looks and see's Katsurou still in awe as a desk is thrown from an unknown location and is about to crush him as Junsui tackles him out of the way just in time from being killed. He picks up his hand and slaps Katsurou in the face followed by a pause "Get it together man" Katsurou looks at his friend for a moment then realizes what is going on and quickly got up, looking arounnd for survivors, digging through the rubble and shouting to anyone who could hear him to locate them. Katsurou was so concerned for everyone else that he ignored his own injuries where normally he would have annoyed with the pain that he felt, letting it distract him. He hears groans, cries of pain and reply shouts from various people throughout the building and quickly went to the closest and frantically starting pulling the ceiling off of them. As he did however, he felt that the incident isn't over yet but largely ignored it to focus on saving the person trapped in front of him. It wasn't long before the first person was freed and Katsurou told them to get out of the building as he ran to the next person, his memory severely heightened when it normally was poor. But something in him cried out for him to run, to save himself and the more the sense of danger increased, the louder that voice became however, he used all his willpower to ignore and suppress it as he kept pulling fallen ceiling off of someone. Meanwhile Junsui also helping people to the door watches as more destruction occurs as the floor seemingly begins ripping apart and this happens towards his direction as if something is clawing the ground and headed for him. Junsuis eyes open wide with despair as a monstrous figure slowly appears in the chaos, as it lets out a animalistic roar. He finally succumbs to fear as he is unable to move, speak or even think clearly. The creature swings its hand towards him and as a reflex he jumps out of the way landing on his stomach, having nearly been hit by the creature which he turns around and watches as it slowly fades away but not before crashing into a wall leading to outside which causes the building to collapse even more as everything begins crummbling with smoke feeling the room from falling debris. He glances at Katsurou who having not witnessed what he had does not know what has happened. "KATSUROU WE HAVE TO GO" Junsuis yells. "We can't yet! There are still a couple more people trapped!" He yelled back as he continued to heave pieces of the cealing off of someone. Several seconds later, he got the last piece of cealing off the person and helped them to their feet, directing them over to Junsui as Katsurou ran to the next person, narrowly dodging a piece of the roof as it fell in. He started to move peices of cealing and furniture off of this last person. It was then that his senses kicked into maximum overdrive and the almost demonic presence of a Hollow followed by the annoyed shriek of the Hollow due to not yet obtaining it's prey. For several moments, Katsurou was petrified, he believed malevolent spirits existed but that they couldn't exist in the physical world normally. His mind raced at a hundred miles and hour with countless theories and fearful thoughts when he remembered Junsui was nearby and yelled to him "You have to get away, now! I won't leave until everyone gets out, you need to protect Lily and everyone who gets out!" He immediately continues to free the last trapped person, ignoring caution in order to quicken his pace and injuring his hands with countless cuts and bruises in the process, knowing he had little time but didn't know just how little time he had left. Junsui yet again is shocked as he see's the figure reappear out of thin air behind Kataurou, this time its appearance stood out more and it appeared to have six spider like legs each with its end pointed like a spear, and a body like a sphere, with a white mask like face in the center, with one black eye with a red pupil and a giant mouth with razor sharp teeth. It starts its way towards Katsurou, With all his might Junsui runs at his friend at the same time. The building only having a few seconds left before it crushes everyone inside, Junsui fakes his attempt to help katsurou save people which gets him close then runs and jump kicks Katsurou in the face, which pushes his face into a nearby piece of the ceiling that is falling which knocks him unconscious. He grabs his friend and lifts him onto his shoulder, as he watches in horror as people are killed by the the collapsing building, the creature is about to attack, and the building completely falls apart. Katsurou awakes to the dark night sky with the sound of crickets and other insects being the only noise, he looks and see's Junsui sitting next to him in the grass, hands hugging his knee's and his eyes in a gaze. They appear to be in a park right outside of town, having been hit in the head he does not know what happened. "You knocked me out, didn't you?" Katsurou asked but he already knew the answer. Before his friend could answer he said "You shouldn't have, I could have saved everyone but whatever happens to whoever didn't get out will be on your conscious." There was a silence for several seconds before Katsurou said "Right before you came and knocked me out, I sensed something, an almost demonic presence then I heard it, a roar....but I only caught the tail end of it. What do you think that was?" He asked, still looking at his friend. Looking into the night sky at the stars, memories of what occurred flowing through his head. That beast like creature and the intense feeling it gave him What was that? was it real or just in his head? these questions rushing throughout his mind. Knowing he can't tell Katsurou what he saw as if he did he knows his friend would never let it go and letting go of what happened and forgetting is all Junsui wanted. He shifts his face towards Katsurou and closes his eyes and lets out a smile "I think your an idiot". Which causes a pause for several seconds, "It was just an accident nothing more, you were scared so it doesn't surprise me that you associated that fear with some kind of demonic image to give your fear a form in your head" Junsui says. "Anyways after i kicked you i managed to get the last few people out so what does it matter, they can all save themselves there not helpless you know" he says. Turning his head to look between his own knees, Katsurou sighed and replied "People ARE pretty helpless, it's proven repeatedly on a daily basis with car accidents, fires, floods, earthquakes and more." Katsurou was about to bring up that he didn't say he saw anything when he realized that Junsui might have but wasn't sure about what he saw and wanted to leave it alone. Still, Katsurou wanted to talk about it but knowing how his friend is, he knew it would get him nowhere. "Well, whatever happened, the event will be rescheduled. I'll send you a text when I find out when it has been rescheduled to." He said, turning to look at his friend once more. Using this opportunity he looks for a chance to find a reason to go home. "I think i hurt myself during that event more then i thought, and im sure Lily is worried since all i texted her was that we were safe i should get going and get home" he says to Katsurou trying to end the conversation for the day before he brings it back up. He stands up and stretches his arms high into the air. Well then a crazy day but doesn't matter as long as we get to play the game again seeing as i didn't even get a turn. Maybe it was an all powerful being saying that i should have played first not you" he says jokingly. Katsurou laughed at his friend's joke and got up and replied "Ya, I should probably get home too. See you later dude." They soon both part ways as they head home to end there strange day. Katsurou arrives back to the building that had collapsed, he begins going through some of the rubble and after digging for several minutes reveals his bike underneath, still in tact albeit with some rough damage to the appearance. He then proceeds to ride it back to his house taking only a glance back a the building wondering what had happened. We cut to Junsui who is walking home, on the phone with lily "Im almost home yes i know its midnight but i couldnt find a taxi, but dont worry ill be there soon love you" he says as he proceeds to hang up on the phone. "I didnt want to lie but if i told her i wanted to walk rather then have a ride she would kill me" he says as he continues down an empty street downtown. Flashes of the creature begin to invade his mind yet again, as he continually tries to fight them out of his head. Suddenly a breeze passes by waving his hair and giving him an frightening feeling "No...." he says as the sound of something loud hitting the ground comes from behind. Every fiber in his being was afraid of what was to come but knowing he had no choice, he turned around expecting something foul but instead was relieved to see that the street was empty. Having a moment of calm and cool thinking he is interrupted when the breeze gets stronger and the sounds of demonic growls echo throughout the street, a light pole suddenly bends in half and a car is seemingly crushed triggering its alarm. His eyes yet again open as wide as they possible could out of despair and disbelief, his body going numb from his fear, fingers trembling, and a single shed of sweat going down his right cheek. From the depths of unknown the creature from before emerges from nothingness, letting out a monstrous inhuman roar. It begins its way towards Junsui slowly but surely, "No this cant be happening, this is wrong theres no way this is real" he says to himself as his body is still paralyzed. "Your going crazy you know that, this thing cant hurt you because something like this doesnt exist your just suffering from after effects" he continues to tell himself. Gathering all his strength and truly believing that this is some sort of psychological image, begins moving his body steps at a time in the direction of the creature, still afraid but gathering up courage. "Your not real, your not real, your not real" he chants as they get closer, "Your not real, your not real, your not real" he continues as they get ever closer. "I SAID YOUR NOT REAL DAMMIT" he yells one last time, the spider like leg of the creature then moves in an instant swiping Junsui to the side like an insect and sending him with great force through the window of a nearby coffee shop and into the tables and chairs. Bleeding from his force head, with his blood leaking down his face, many cuts on his arms and legs, disoriented and confused. He tries his hardest to get focus back onto the situation, with his vision blurry, focusing even harder his vision comes back only to see many blade like appendages reaching for him and at a fast rate. He jumps to the side and runs and jumps back at the window, and begins down the street as fast as he can, with the creature in close pursuit. No matter which street or alley he turns, it is right behind him gaining on him every moment. "Im not gonna die today" he says while he runs at full speed trying to lose this monstrosity. He then runs into a dead end in an alley way, "No what now" he says as he hears the creature behind him, slowing down as it approaches its prey. He turns around, and backs up as far as he can against the wall, picking up his fist as if to defend himself. Out of ideas and scared to his very soul. The sounds of a slash is heard, as one of the legs of the creature falls to the ground, it lets out a screech as it backs away. Junsui looks in amazement as a man stands before him with his back facing him, wearing a black like robe and red hair with a sword in hand. This man then charges towards the creature and engaes it in battle slashing it several times and parrying blows from its blade like legs. Junsui only shocked and feeling a great power which immobilizes his moment only watches with no thoughts in his head. Finally the sword cuts the creatures face in half, splitting it in two as it slowly disappears from vision. The man only barely turning his head enough for Junsui to see his right eye, also fades away from existence. Then like nothing both of them were gone leaving Junsui to fall to his butt breathing heavy as if he had ran 3 miles straight. Looking out into the sky just as before he thinks "What the hell". END The Last Days Part 2 Category:Fanfiction Category:Role Play Category:Chapter Category:Boredfan1 Category:SageOfDespair Category:Chapter 1 Category:Finished Chapter Category:Finished Role Play